The Daywalker
by dustori
Summary: [Vampfic] How can you protect something you've been hunting most of your life? How can you protect something everyone wants, well Kiba is about to find out. Full summary in the inside. KxH
1. Prologue

AN: Well here it is, my first Kiba and Hinata story. It's a vampfic so I hope you guys will like it. This story is really an AU/AR with a mixature of modern/medieval/Naruto world kind of story. If you don't know what I mean by that, hopefully after you read it you'll understand what I mean.

**[Full Summary : Enemy must help enemy as Kiba is helping to escort an important person known as the Daywalker to a compound in Inoha. He must help protect the Daywalker from others who want what she possess and other obstacles along the way while reaching their designation.**

I think I'm a good writer, not a great one but I'm okay. I do have **grammar mistake issues** but that could easily be fix if someone care to be a **beta** for me. You could look under my profile to see what type of stories I write and my sister. If you notice, my grammar has gotten a little better from when I started but it still needs some touch ups.

Anywho, here is the story.

ENJOY

* * *

The night was calm…at peace after a morning and afternoon of gray clouds that brought light rain and warm wind. 

Now clear, the air was humid and thick and evidences of the day activity was seen by the moon light illuminating over cluster of green woodlands below. The atmosphere in-between the towering trees was rich with the smell of moss and wet soil, the croaks and chirps of frogs and crickets filled the night with sound, and puddles covered the ground floor. Rain droplets clung to waxy surface of many leaves only to slide down the very tip of the leaves and freefall into the small muddy water on the ground, causing the puddle to form ripples after ripples.

Yes, it was a calm, peaceful night, but with a gentle breeze it was about to change.

The trees swayed back and forth with the breeze, showering the ground with more droplets from the leaves. And as soon as the wind began, it stopped, taking the natural sound of the forest with it. Everything was cased in silence just when the last hoot of an owl brought upon the stillness. Clouds slowly crept their way over the moon, blocking out most of the pale blue glow over the land and making the environment darker and cooler. Everything was made to look and feel dead, nothing living or moving, made to feel as if nothing existed. Until, like the breeze, a sound broke the silent and brought with it another change.

SNAP

The sound of a branch being broken in two echoed through the forest. Followed by another one and another until moving bushes added to the snapping sticks. With the breaking of the silent also came a light of orange and yellow flames hovering over the wet ground, flickering as it moved swiftly through the darken forest. The visible light gave away the young man carrying a torch in his hand as he ran a small path on the saggy ground. He jumped over several fallen moss covered logs on the grassy floor and ducked under vines and tree branches, straying away from the path he was on to cut through another one. Sweat covering his body and heavy breathing were signs of how long he'd forced his body to continue his straining sprints, and he could only anticipate more exertion as he push further.

Up ahead he could see his designation, where the tree lines end and open ground of grass lies. He could easily see the two lights from afar between the trees. Knowing he was not far from reaching the lights, he picked up speed.

Finally reaching the forest edge he could see now the compound in the middle of the clearing. Tall wooden pillar surrounded the compound with sharp cone shape tips. The gate stood evenly with the pillars with two lit torch by it side and two guards. Their gray garments with silver armor on this arms reflected the glowing light of the fire just as his reflected his torch. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he ran the rest of the way to the barricade structure.

The guards immediately saw the young man coming and opened the gates, letting the young man pass without stopping. He found him self in a rectangle shape tunnel made of clay and woods before making it fully into the inside of the compound. Inside, a building, a mansion of three stories high stood before him. On the side of the mansion were smaller buildings halfway high as the mansion, each with dim light shining through them. Passing more guards on the way, he made his way inside the mansion. Busting his way through the front door and running in the house in familiar hallways until he came upon a closed door with flickering light coming from under it and dark shadows. Without a moment hesitation he hanged his torch up in a holder and opened the door.

Inside were three middle age men, standing around a table in the middle of the room with a fireplace lit behind them. They too wore the traditional attire like the guards outside and the young man before them, except for extra metal on their torsos and white capes hanging behind them. Their pale eyes stared the interrupter down with raise eyebrows waiting for the young man to speak. He was far from out of breath to speak and stood bent with his hands on his knees.

"Neji," the one in the middle of the three men spoke. "What is the meaning of this?"

With long exhale breath, Neji stood up straighter and with his very own pale eye, looked the one in the middle in the eyes.

"Lord Hiashi…they are coming," was Neji's only reply and with no further explanation the two other guys standing by Hiashi ran pass Neji and outside, leaving Neji still looking at Hiashi, who eyes faltered to the floor.

"Lord Hiashi, what is it that you want me to do?"

Hiashi eyes looked back up to the young man and then down at the floor again.

"How long do we have before they arrive," Hiashi asked.

"An hour maybe"

There was a pause set between them.

"Lord Hiashi…" Neji questioned.

"I want you to assemble a squad of eight of our best men and meet me outside. Make it quick."

"Yes sir," Neji nodded before leaving the room.

Hiashi took a calming breath before exiting the room as well.

…….

Hanabi ran down an empty corridor passing every door she came across. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her cape flapped wildly behind her as she continued to run. She slowed down when she came to a door at the end of the hall and opened it.

"Hinata," she yelled. "Hinata, we have to hurry."

"I'm coming," Hinata answered back, coming from behind a door. Her hair too was pulled back in a ponytail but it was braided and her cape folded over her, covering her body completely.

She was putting last bit of items in her bag sat at the edge of her bed before closing it. Hanabi waited outside of the door, pacing back and forth in front of it. When she was done, she grabbed her bag and out the door, grabbing her sister's hand and both ran down the hall together.

Down the last flight of stairs on the last floor, Hanabi grabbed her bag next to the entrance door and out the door. The two young women were met with movement everywhere. Armed guards dashed pass them to get to their assign position around the compound, things thrown in front of them and behind them, and guards marching in a line to form another barricade at every gate. The two girls made sure to step out of their way as they made their way over to where their father stood surrounded by eight guys and Neji by one of the smaller building by the mansion. He was talking to the men over the commotion around them, making sure they understand their assignment.

"…This is important," he finished off just as his daughters reached him. "Wait by the secret tunnel until they are ready, Neji stay here for a moment."

Neji nodded his head and waited while the eight men left as ordered. Hiashi turned towards his two daughters and held out his arms to pull them into an embrace.

"I'll meet you at our other compound in Inoha," Hiashi said releasing them from the hug.

"Why can't you come with us," Hanabi asked.

"I must stay here and fight the Stalkers from following you," he said looking to Hinata. "…especially from you, Hinata."

"But father you're just as important to them, as me. They will kill you if they catch you," Hinata stuttered.

"I must buy you some time to get away, now please, you must go. We don't have that much time."

Hanabi and Hinata both grabbed Hiashi and pulled him into another hug. Letting go, they ran off to meet up with the eight men by the tunnel. Neji stood before Hiashi after Hiashi's daughters left. He watched as Hiashi pulled out two scrolls from his holster behind him and hand it to the young man in front of him.

"I trust you to be in charge of those men out there and help protect my daughters."

"I will sir," Neji said, taking the two scrolls from Hiashi.

"The other compound is very far from here and being that you haven't been to Inoha before, I want you to make a stop in Konoha for me. There's a friend of mine who will help you get to Inoha. He is a good tracker and navigator of the lands and will be a good addition in helping protect Hinata." Hiashi pulled out another scroll and handed it over to Neji. "The first two scrolls I want you to give to my friend. This scroll I am giving to you now is for you. Read it when you are as far away from here as possible. In it, it will tell you who the person you are looking for and a message to our people at the other compound." Neji stuffed the three scrolls in his pouch behind him and bowed to Hiashi. "Now go"

With a nod, Neji left. Hiashi watched as Neji disappeared behind the corner of the smaller building and turned to face the front where the rest of his men were in place around the compound, prepared for the battle ahead.

……….

It was an underground tunnel they traveled in from the compound to the outside beyond the clearing and green woodlands. Neji lead the way and with the eight men, four traveled behind him, then Hinata and Hanabi, and behind them the rest of the squad. They jogged their way down it without a moment rest after ten minutes into dark tunnel. They used their Byakugan to see through the dark, not wanting to risk using a torch to be safe.

Thirty minutes into the tunnel and they could already see an opening at the other end. Being the first to make it out, Neji stepped to the side of the opening of the tunnel to see everyone departure from it and to make sure they wasn't being followed. Once everyone was safely out, he followed behind them through a stream up ahead until they reached dry land. Passing a series of trees with Neji still behind the group, he stopped dead in his track.

"Stop," Neji whispered.

Everyone in the group stopped and looked back at their leader. He was looking around before he turned and looked behind the way they came from.

"What is it," one of the men asked.

"Silence," Neji answered before jumping up to one of the nearby trees and standing at one of the highest branches.

The others were confused at first but realizing what he meant, they all jumped up a branch of a tree and looked in the direction of the compound. Hinata and Hanabi stood on a branch together and watched also. Their Byakugan were activated to see the compound up closer from where they stood, watching the tree line in front of the compound for the said intruders.

Minutes passed before there was any indication of movement in the trees. Where one started another soon came afterwards until the whole tree line moved in sync. And then stepping out was a man clad in black and caped that flowed behind him. Others walked out as well all dressed in the same attire behind the man, taking the lead, making their way forward. The whole scene looked to seem as if a massive dark cloud roaming it way to the compound.

"They don't have a chance," one of the men of the squad said. "It's too many of them."

Neji looked over to where Hinata and Hanabi stood and read the frightening and worried look on their faces. Turning back in front of him, he watched the scene unfold. The ones in black, the Stalkers reached within ten feet of the wooden walls before they jumped the tall pillars in one easy leap. Spears were being thrown at them from the inside as they jump over the edge and into the inside. It looked like black water spilling over inside.

With a sigh, Neji jumped from the branch to the ground below and waited for the others to join him. Back in their formation, with Neji leading and Hinata and Hanabi in the middle of the eight man squad, they moved out.

"Your father would give his own life to make sure you two were safe," Neji said, hearing the sobbing of the two young women behind him. "…as I would mine. We should honor his sacrifice for you and the others along with him."

The others were quite but Hinata and Hanabi sobbing seemed to simmer down a little. They continued their walk further away from the compound, moving quietly through the trees and silent night. Neji pulled out the scroll address to him from Hiashi and begin to read it to him self while also keeping an eye out what's in front of him. Konoha is a two day journey from how far they were from it, if they continue through the night. Neji could only hope that Hiashi and the others bought them enough time to reach Konoha.

………

Multiple of bodies lay dead on the ground everywhere. Most of the bodies were of the gray and silver armored men of the compound and a few of the black caped trespassers. The battle was still going on within the compound's walls but slowly coming to an end as the battle was a sweet victory for the black caped men, known as the Stalkers.

One of the Stalkers, wearing an armored chest plate and some on his arms walked through the compound, stepping over bodies as he headed for the mansion. His men saluted him as he walked by and then continued their search for any survivors. Another of his men, dressed in the same attire saluted his leader as he walked passed him and followed him inside behind him.

"Sir, we overran the compound with ease. They hardly put up a fight," the shorter man laughed while wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Did you find her," his leader asked turning to look over his shoulder at the man.

The low rank Stalker lowered his head and answered the question.

"No sir, we figured she must have gotten away before the attack. I sent men out to see if they could get a trail or scent outside the compound with the dogs, they haven't reported back yet. But we do have her father."

The leader turned and faced his officer with a smile.

"He's in the main office room just ahead."

Turning back in front of them, he followed his officer to the said room where three of his men await with Hiashi held captive. Hiashi was striped of his armors and only was dressed in an undershirt and pants. Blood stain his shirt from his beaten wounds on his face and minor cuts on his arms. He was on his knees with two of the black clothed men holding his arms out eagle spread before their leader.

"Lord Hiashi of the White Protectors…it's been a while since the last time I saw you."

"Same here… brother," Hiashi answered, looking up from his one good eye at his twin brother.

Hizashi smiled at his wounded brother and then nod at his two soldiers to let him go. Hiashi felled to his hands and knees to keep his balance and once again looked up at Hizashi.

"I see you brought your second hand Roku with you," Hiashi smiled back.

"You know I can't go anywhere without my most trusted officer," Hizashi said, pulling the said shorter man close to him. "I've been meaning to ask you, where yours?"

"Oh I think I saw them outside dead with the rest of his men, sir," Roku answered.

"Right, but I simply remembered there were three loyal officers of your, brother. Two are dead but where is the third." Hizashi placed his finger at his chin in an attempt to act like he was thinking. "Neji was it? Now where could he be?"

"You'll never find _them_."

"Then I'll just keep on looking until I do," Hizashi snared. "Why do you insist on protecting her? She's excess baggage to you; only with her death will she be something worthy of our people, our kind."

"She's your niece."

"She is the key to an ultimate power that would benefit us, our people" Hizashi frowned. "Why is it so hard for you to understand that?"

"You say it is for our people but what you are really saying is it is only for you. I can't allow you to have her."

"Why do you keep protecting things that are useless? She is useless, human, they are useless. They are nothing more then food to us and you want to side with them. They are killing our people, Hiashi, don't you understand that?"

"They are only killing our people because of your kind, Hizashi. They just want to be safe."

"Right, my kind. My kind that just slaughtered your people less than ten minutes ago and you still want to protect these people? Hiashi, your cause is a lost one."

Hiashi stood on his knees and stared his brother with determination.

"Don't be stubborn, brother, just tell me where she is?"

Hiashi said nothing.

"Say nothing at all I will get the answer out of you."

"Over my dead body," Hiashi retort.

"That could be arranged."

With quick movement, Hizashi grabbed Hiashi by the neck and slammed him into a wall behind him. Drawing his head back, his canines protruding longer, he bit down on his brother's neck and begin to feed from his blood. Hiashi let out a dry screamed as Hizashi eyelids begin to flutter with his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Flashes of different people, places, and scenes flickered through his head and he frowned from the rush of them. He could see Neji with Hinata and Hanabi, a man with black hair and upside down triangles on his cheeks, a scroll, Konoha, Inoha, a necklace, and blood. Everything was surging through his head over and over and he quickly released Hiashi from his hold and stumbled backwards holding his head. Hiashi felled to the floor with his eyelids flicker and shivering. Roku caught his leader before he could fall to the floor too and stabled him on his own feet. The images in his head slowed down along with his labored breathing and he pulled away from Roku grip and opened his eyes. He looked down at his brother lying sideways on the floor and squatted next to him. Hiashi opened his eyes half way to meet the stare of his brother.

"You're sending them to Konoha to get help from a human. A desperate move, Hiashi," Hizashi said wiping his mouth clean of any stray blood. "Something I would expect from an animal eater. Their blood clouds your mind, make you make stupid decision."

He stood again but still felt dizzy from the fading images in his head and closed his eyes to steady him self again. Opening them once more, the images were gone, he faced Roku and the three other soldiers.

"They are heading to Konoha. I want you to assemble a team and go after them. If you leave now you'll catch up with them."

"Yes sir," Roku saluted and was about to leave when Hizashi stopped them.

"Oh and send two more men in here to pick up this trash," he said looking at Hiashi. "We're taking him with us."

With a nod, Roku and the three men left. Hizashi turned back to his brother and once again he caught his brother's half lidded gaze.

"I'm not going to kill you yet, brother. I want you to be there when your precious daughter dies, and then I'll finish you off."

Two of his men came in and walked pass Hizashi to pick up his brother.

"Put him in the wagon with the rest of his people," Hizashi ordered.

"Yes sir," the soldiers said in unison.

"Oh and Hiashi," the soldiers turned Hiashi around to face their leader. "The human, this Inuzuka guy you're sending your daughter to, is dead."

Hiashi looked surprised.

"Yeah, I killed him years ago, sort of. It seemed he was just as stubborn as you."

Hizashi walked up slowly to his brother until they were face to face.

"There won't be anyone there to help them," he smiled. "Take him away."

Once his men left with Hiashi, Hizashi turned to look at the room with the fireplace. He smiled as he walked over to the table where a map lay out on it. Looking around some more, he spotted what he was looking for and grabbed the torch from its hook on the wall and carried it to the table.

"You can keep running Hinata but there is no one else who can help you now. You will be mine."

With one last look at the map, he threw the torch on the table and watched the map burn until the fire spread onto the table. Not wanting to stick around any longer, he left just as the table broke causing the torch to roll on the floor, leaving a trail of fire behind. The room was soon engulfing in flames.

Walking out of the mansion, Hizashi saw his men walking out the door of the gate with their prisoners in a caged wagon chained. They had already started a fire to the wooden barricade and smaller building before leaving, leaving everything on fire and dead behind them. They headed back to their own compound and hopefully waited for their prize within two days.

_Just two days_….

Tbc….

* * *

AN: So what do you guys think of it? Do you like it or don't? 

I would really appreciate it if you guys review because if you do like it, it will motivate me and inspire me to write the next chapter. So please review for me.

Please and thank you.


	2. A Pain Deep Within

AN: Sorry for the long update but I finally got the chapter done. It took me some time but, here it is. I'll try and update quicker but I can't make any promises because we'll my life has gotten a little busy. So update will come as soon as I can find time to write them. So plaeas be patient with me.

I hope I didn't lose anyone from the long wait and you didn't lose your interest. So with that said, here is the new chapter

Enjoy

* * *

A day after….Nighttime 

On the outskirts of Konoha's borders, stood a cabin ten kilometers away from the town surrounded by green forestry. It was dark and the lights from the cabin glowed dimly from the outside. From the inside, two shadowy figures, a young woman and a young man, walked pass the window to a table set in the middle of the main room to eat a nightly meal with two other occupants already seated. They all wore capes but their distinguishing looks stood them out from each other.

The two just joining the table had upside down triangles tattooed on their cheeks with dark brown slit eyes. The woman with the tattoo looked to be in her early twenties while the man looked to be in his late teen. They were the Inuzuka siblings, Hana and Kiba. Their friends were from other members of the village Hidden in the Leaves. The male, Shino Aburame of the Aburame clan, also in his late teen, wore the distinctive sun glasses of his people leaving only half of his face shown from over his high collar capes. The other woman, name Miyuki, was from an unknown clan who had eyes of a tiger but a resident of Konoha due to her headband, which they all wore over their forehead.

The meal before them was a simple one of bread and soup set in the middle of the table, cooked fresh and hot from the small pot sitting over the roaring fire in the fireplace. They all intertwined their hands together to prepare to give thanks for the wonderful food they were about to eat. A low growl interrupted their grace and the two Inuzukas looked over towards the wall under one the window at the four dogs beginning to stand up on all fours. The three smaller ones, the Haimaru triplets, belonged to Hana, they all moved towards the door, sniffing under it. Akamaru, the large white one, belonging to Kiba, stood where he was, growling and showing his fangs.

"They're here," Kiba said looking over at his sister who nods her head to him and the others.

……..

Kenju was hungry. All of his men were hungry for it has been a week since they last eaten, and they were getting desperate. So when he and some of his men decided to scavenge for something to eat, it was by sheer luck that they came across a cabin in the woods, sensing eight life energy inside. A smile crossed his face and from looking over to his left and right, his men were doing the same. After discussing with his men the plan, Kenju pushed pass the bushes to get to the cabin.

……

After Kiba and Hana got the dogs to settle down, they went back to their table to enjoy their meal. Again they interlocked their fingers to give thanks but again they were interrupted. This time it was coming from a knock at the door.

Hana stood up again and snapped her fingers at the dogs to keep them silent.

"Who is it," she asked through the door.

"Please ma'am, can I come in," asked the rough voice from the other side.

"Why? Who are you?"

"I don't mean any harm; I'm just a simple traveler passing through. I haven't eaten in awhile and well, when I saw your cabin and smelt the most delicious scent coming from it, I'm so sorry I had to act a little desperate. Please, if you could be so kind to spare a young man as myself a little taste and I promise I'll be on my way."

Hana looked over at the three still sitting down at the table, only to linger towards her brother. He was looking down at his bowl in front of him avoiding his sister's attention.

"Go ahead and let him in," Shino said breaking the quiet in the room besides the crackling of the fire and the whining from the dogs. He too was looking at Kiba through his black sunglasses.

With a nod of her head, Hana cracked the door open only to have it pushed back from the other side, causing Hana to fall backwards. The dogs started to bark as Kiba, Shino, and Miyuki stood up from their seat when Kenju walked inside, grabbing and pulling Hana towards him off the floor. Suddenly, the two windows in the room broke from the impact of two bodies jumping through them with two more climbing through afterwards. The four newcomers each grabbed an occupant from the table, one taking Hana from Kenju, and walked outside to where four more of Kenju's men stood.

Kiba, Shino, Hana, and Miyuki were thrown to the ground as Kenju's men surrounded them. The four looked upon their captors. They were all pale looking wearing nothing except for brown pants and shirts, no form of headbands on their heads telling where they were from. Some of the men's eyes were pale while others had pale yellow ones and when they smiled their canines were extended out longer.

Miyuki gasped seeing this and scooted closely behind Shino who helped shield her back with his arm.

"That's right being afraid," Kenju spoke. "You should be. It's not safe out here at night in the woods and so far away from the village at that."

"What do you want," Hana asked looking the leader in his pale eyes.

"To eat that's all."

All of Kenju's men laughed along with their leaders as the four hostages huddled closer together.

"Isn't it obvious what we are and what we want," one of Kenju's men said.

"Please, spare us, take the dogs," Miyuki voiced.

Kenju and a few of his men looked over at the doorway of the cabin to see the four dogs barking and whining at them. Another set of laughter from the men and Kenju filled the silent night, adding to the dogs' commotion from the cabin.

"Tsk, dogs and any other animals are just mere snacks for us," Kenju went on. "…only the sweet taste of human's blood can only quench our thirst."

One of the men from the circle of vampires grabbed Miyuki and held her in a tight embrace. Miyuki tried to struggle to get lose but the man holding her only held tighter.

"Let me go," Miyuki struggled, hitting the muscled man on the chest.

"You're a feisty one," the man answered, his pale yellow eyes glistening with glee.

"Let's see if you're one too," another of Kenju's men said, pulling Hana into a tight embrace as well.

"HANA," Kiba yelled, pulling out a kunai from his holster.

Both women struggled against their captors' hold as their captors' attention moved to the brown unruly hair teen known as Kiba. He had his kunai knife up in defense and ready to attack.

"Let go of my sister," Kiba snarled, showing off his own long canines.

"My, my, my, look what we have here fellas, a hero want-a-be," Kenju smiled.

His men joined him in laughter. Kiba tighten his hold on his weapon.

"What do you think you're going to do with that knife little man," one Kenju's men said.

"Kill you with it," Kiba answered.

Another set of laughter broke out.

"Put the knife down before you hurt yourself," Kenju said through laughter.

During the course of another set of laughter by the men and using the distraction as an advantage, Hana and Miyuki both kneed their holders in the groin and ran inside the cabin, leaving the men bent over holding their privates.

"Those bitches," one of the men said through clench teeth.

"They are dead," his friend agreed.

Shaking off their pain, they stood up straighter and quickly made their way toward the cabin. They only made it within five feet of the cabin before falling down dead. The cause of their death stuck in front of them in the wall of the cabin with blood on them. The two kunais were swiftly stabbed through them, leaving a hole in their chest through the heart and exiting out of them to the cabin. All eyes turned to the owner of the kunais, Kiba, who was smiling while pulling out another kunai from his holster.

"You want to bet I won't kill you all," Kiba said getting back in his defense stance.

The laughter died down at the sight of their fallen comrades. The rest of the six men and Kenju turned and faced Kiba, their eyes narrowing with hatred.

"Kiba, what was you thinking? This isn't part of the plan," Shino whispered behind him to his friend. He too, pulled out a kunai for defense at seeing the vampires' glare around them.

"Screw the plan, Shino. These guys are not going to fall for our stupid plan," Kiba whispered back.

"Well do you have a better idea since you so happen to ruin the only plan we had."

Kiba didn't say anything except raise his weapon up a little higher at seeing the group of men around them move in a little closer.

"Since you're so eager, we'll start off with you and have your sister watch you die," Kenju said with forced pass his lips.

"Not before I kill you first," Kiba said right before he rushed forward towards Kenju.

"KIBA NO," Shino yelled but it was too late, Kiba was already moving.

Shino would have stopped his friends but Kenju's men stopped him. The circle that was once broken from Kiba attacking Kenju was sealed up again, leaving Shino in the center alone and surrounded. Right before the circle was closed, two of Kenju's men followed right behind Kiba.

"Thanks to your friend, you're dead," one the men said.

All at the same time, they moved in towards Shino. He spins around to keep an eye out for the men on all four side of him. The sound of the four dogs barking and growling from the doorway caught their attention, and along with the four dogs stood Hana and Miyuki. They each held a kunai in their hands.

"Don't forget about us," Miyuki said teasingly with her eyes shining more green.

On that cue, the dogs and women jumped from the cabin's porch and towards the circle, splitting it in half. Shino and Miyuki took on the four men while Hana with the triples and Akamaru ran after Kiba.

……

Kiba and Kenju rolled on the ground fighting for dominance. Their spinning ended with Kiba on top and knife raised over his head, ready to slam his weapon into the vampire. As he moved his knife downward, a hand stopped him and then a kick to his chest knocked him off of Kenju. Kiba looked up from the ground to see two of Kenju's men standing before him and Kenju in the background standing up.

"Better luck next time," Kenju said backing up.

Seeing this, Kiba quickly stood up to follow Kenju but the two men stopped him.

"Nuh uh, you have to go through us first," the taller of the men said.

Kiba snarled at the men before looking over at Kenju as he made his escape through the bushes and behind trees. Cursing under his breath, Kiba swung at the taller one, knocking him out of his way and pushing the other one into the taller one. They were quick on the feet and stopped Kiba again from going after their leader.

They moved at the same time and the shorter one grabbed Kiba from behind while his partner, with a knife of his own, ran forward to stab Kiba. Thinking quickly, Kiba used his captor's hold as his advantage to lift his legs up to kick the vampire in the face before he could get any closer with his knife and head-butt the one from behind. They each grabbed at their faces. Pulling out another kunai, since he lost his other one he had before; he aimed at the taller one when he heard a bark.

He looked up just in time to see Akamaru in the lead with the triples and Hana right behind them coming towards him. Forgetting about killing the two men now, Kiba called to his dog.

"Akamaru, come on boy."

The giant white dog speed up from the group and hurried over to his master. Without stopping, Kiba grabbed onto Akamaru's fur and leaped on his back and they ran ahead in the forest.

"Hurry Akamaru he's getting away."

"Kiba wait," Hana yelled but she was stopped when one of the vampires stepped in her way.

"You and me honey," he said before running towards her.

Hana stepped to the side and tripped the vampire with her foot and pulled out her kunai to stab him in the back, but he turned away and it ended up cutting his arm. She was pulled by the arm roughly and into a tree by the other one and he held her there by the shoulders and with his body weight against her. He drawback his head with his mouth open, exposing his long canines, and brought it back forward to bite her but he was stopped just in time by her triples. Each one grabbed a limb while he was down on the ground and sank their teeth into him.

While they were busy with that one, Hana went after the other one.

……..

Kiba and Akamaru could see Kenju up ahead running down a path. With their nose they sniffed him out and caught up with him. It wasn't hard to sniff him out since the guy smelt of death and dirt, but they had to admit the guy was fast.

"We have to catch up, boy. We can't let him get away."

Kiba said bending down to Akamaru's ear. Akamaru let out a bark and picked up speed.

Kenju knew he was being followed. He could hear them and with ever chance he got, he would look back and see the young man and his dog gaining. _I have to get there in time before he catches up with me_ he thought as he too picked up speed. He zigzagged behind trees to try and slow them down but no matter the obstacle they still tailed behind him.

For awhile the chase went on and Kiba and Akamaru were gaining each time. Kenji took a hard turn and kept on running from there. _I'm almost there_ he thought with a smile. With another turn, Kenju slowed down and stopped in front of a tree. Turning around, he turned just in time when Kiba and his dog made the finally turn and stopped.

"You caught up with me," Kenju stated as he lean back against the tree.

"I had to in order to bring about your death."

"Humph, I'll like to see you try."

With a growl, Kiba commanded Akamaru to move ahead. They was running at a great speed with Kiba holding a kunai up and ready but Kenju didn't move, he stood his ground. Kiba's focus and attention was on Kenju the whole time so when a vampire, standing at the top of a tree some distance away, leaped in the air flying towards Kiba, he missed it and was knocked off of Akamaru's back and landed hard on the ground. Akamaru felt the missing weight on his back and made to turn towards his master but he was tripped up by strong wires and got tangled up by them.

Kiba took in a deep breath and let it out with a fit of coughing. The air was knocked out of him from the impact he suffered from. He pulled him self up on shaky arms and looked up to see Akamaru struggling to get free from the wires.

"Akamaru," Kiba yelled, quickly standing up to go help him out but he was blocked by the very vampire who knocked him down.

"Out of my way," Kiba snarled.

"Not a chance," the vampire said standing his ground.

Kiba reached down for another kunai but there wasn't any more in his holster and again he lost the one in his hands when he was pushed off of Akamaru.

"Looking for this," a voiced said behind him and Kiba looked back to see another vampire holding his kunai.

Soon more vampires appeared from hiding and started to gather around him. A total of seven plus Kenju he counted. He looked over at Akamaru to see he had stopped struggling with the wires around him. From his view point, the wires were tightening up the more he struggled with them. The men draw closer and Kiba had to quickly think of something before they could completely surround him.

"You're dead now boy," Kenju said in front of him.

Without a second thought and with his speed, Kiba ran towards the vampire with his kunai and punched him in the gut with his elbow with as much force he could muster. The vampire went back, hitting a tree and Kiba took the kunai out of his hand and stabbed him in the heart without hesitation. Turning back, the other six vampires rushed toward him and he raised his knife, ready to defend him self.

He knew he couldn't let anyone get near him because if they did then he's a goner. He swung his knife in front of him to keep them back but each time they would push forward, causing him to be pushed backwards. One vampire, getting tired of this, jumped in the air over Kiba, landing on top of the young man and they tumbled down a hill. The others followed in tow after them with laughter and a little skip in their run at knowing they have the upper hand in this fight now.

Again Kiba was caught in a battle for dominance as he and the vampire continue to fall down the hill. They had finally reached the bottom with a thud and with the vampire over him. His right arm with the kunai in his hand was pinned down by the vampire's left hand and his other hands was pushing against the vampire's chest, preventing him from getting any closer with his snapping teeth. The others surrounded them, cheering their comrade on as he got closer to Kiba's neck with his canines.

Kiba moved his hand from the vampire's chest until his forearm laid flat on his chest but with the move it caused the vampire to move closer to his neck. Quickly, with his hand, he cupped the vampire's neck on the side and with enough strength; he pushed the vampire to the side and flipped over him, slamming the knife in his chest. The vampire let out a scream before dying.

Before he could react, he was kicked on the side of the head. Pain and dizziness filled his head and made his eye sight unfocused. He missed the next kick coming towards him, kicking him in the stomach and he fell over on his back, grabbing his stomach.

"Not so tough are you kid," Kiba heard Kenju said from around him.

Another kick to his stomach had him rolling onto his stomach and he coughed from the impact. For awhile they left him alone panting on the ground before he started to get up.

"Y-you haven't w-won yet," Kiba said getting up on his hands and knees.

He was grabbed from the back of the neck and lifted up by one of the vampires and pushed against a tree face forward. Another vampire stood in front of him, grabbing his arms to tie them up. To prevent this, Kiba kicked the man away from him but he was kicked in the side for it and the grip on the back of his neck was tightened. Kiba bared his teeth from keeping to yell out from the pain as he was pushed even further against the tree and his wrist were tied together roughly.

"When will you hunters ever learn to give up," Kenju said standing in Kiba's line of sight.

"Until every last one of your kinds is dead," Kiba said through clench teeth.

"You're at the bottom of the food chain; you can't possibly think you can beat us. You and your cheap tricks won't work all the time."

"You wanna bet."

Kenju walked up closer to the teen and grabbed Kiba by the hair. Kiba groaned from the tight pull of his hair.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you bleed to death."

From the corner of his eyes, a glare caught Kiba's eye sight. Moving his head towards it, he was faced with a bloody knife in one of the vampires' hands. Kenju pulled Kiba's head back, exposing his neck, while the one with the knife got the knife ready. Kiba could feel the cool sharp end of the knife blade touch his skin and he tried not to swallow or make any sudden movement to cause it to nick him. All the vampires around him smiled, showing off their fangs and licking their lips in waiting.

"Do it," Kenju commanded.

Kiba closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to come. The knife pressed down and….

He opened his eyes just in time to see one of his sister dogs took down the one holding the knife. Kenju let out a yelp and let go of Kiba's hair to hold the stabbed wound in his chest and fell down to the ground. Soon the rest of Hana's dogs took down two more of the vampires and Hana appeared from the top of the hill, throwing a kunai at a runaway vampire. Kiba slide down the tree with shock and fear written on his face. His body was shaking a little from what he was about to endure but he calmed him self down by taking slow easy breath.

So caught up in calming him self down, he missed when Hana ran towards him. The ropes tied around his wrists were cut and he looked up to see his sister standing over him with a frown.

"You're alright," she asked squatting down and looking over him for injuries.

"Y…," he cleared his throat from it closing up on him and answered again. "Yeah, I'm alright."

He stood up with a little help from his sister and took the ropes off of his wrists.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah," he said moving away from her when she tried to lift his chin up to see the small cut there. "He's getting away," he pointed with his head the last vampire fleeing away.

"Let him, I'm sure he won't be coming back here anytime soon."

"Or he could come back with reinforcements."

"I doubt that," Hana said tucking her weapons back in their appropriate places.

She called to her dogs, who were sniffing around, to come and they quickly ran to her side. Kiba watched them lick at his sister's hands and he smiled. They reminded him of Akamaru when he….

"Akamaru," he bellowed, interrupting his train of thought and cut out running.

"Kiba, wait," his sister yelled after him.

Kiba ignored her as he pulled his kunai out of one of the vampire and ran back up the hill to where his faithful dog lay on the ground with wires wrapped around him. He cut the wires off of him and Akamaru stood up and licked his master in the face.

"Hey boy, sorry about that," he said rubbing his head.

Akamaru let out a small whine and Kiba frowned.

"What is it Akamaru?"

Examining the giant dog over, Kiba spotted the cause of Akamaru's pain. Akamaru was holding his left front paw up from the ground and limping when he walked on it. Kiba grabbed it and rubbed on it while Akamaru whine some more.

"It doesn't look that bad, it looks to be just a sprain. We can look over it when we go home," Hana said behind him. Kiba continued to rub his dog comfortably as his sister crossed her arms. Though she was happy that her brother was okay, she was mad about his actions today. "You know, all of this could have been avoided if you'd stuck with the plan."

"Ugh, here we go," Kiba said standing up.

"When will you learn Kiba? You can't keep pulling tricks like that whenever you feel like it and expect us to follow through with it. You were almost killed back there and what would happen if I had not come in time, huh? What then, huh?"

"Will you give me a break will ya? I heard this all before from you and ma for the millionth time. When will you drop it," he asked facing his sister.

"Until it sinks in that's when."

Kiba looked away from his sister with his own arms crossed. He hated when his sister and mother were right. For the millionth time they were right. They were always right. But with his pride, he wouldn't allow him self to admit they were right. Two hands gently grabbed at his face and turned his head back to his sister, whose face express was soften from the angry frown it was earlier.

"I get it okay. I get that you are hurt and that you want revenge for dad's death but you can't keep doing this. It's been five years. Running around impulsively is not going to get you anywhere except killed. And you are hurting me and mom when you act this way." She rubbed his mark cheeks tenderly with her thumbs before pulling him into a hug.

"I just don't want to lose you okay and neither does ma."

All four dogs whined looking up at their master as the siblings continued to hug, well Hana anyway. Kiba just stood there letting his sister hug him. He wanted to but he couldn't. At least with this, his sister could feel comfort even if he couldn't return it. But they don't understand, not the very less he thought more time over the years. One day he would get the courage to tell them but for right now, he couldn't. They just won't understand right now and if he does get the courage to tell them, he scared of what their reaction would be. Would they hate him was another thought that always crossed his mind. With a sigh, he pulled his sister away. Without making eye contact, he called to Akamaru to follow as he walked away.

"Come on. Shino and Miyuki are probably worried about us back at the cabin, and we need to get rid of these bodies before more show up."

Hana watched him go before sadly walking after him.

…….

Tsume was worried. It's been over an hour and a half since her children last contacted her and it's passed over due for their return. She tapped nervously on the bar counter while watching the door of the bar open and close from people walking in and out but none of them were her children. She was worried for both, mostly Kiba but worried all the same. They were good hunters. She should know. She helped train them for the last five years and this mission they were on shouldn't have taken them five hours to complete. It was an easy mission, hand picked her self when they were allowed to go on one without her and it would seem it shouldn't have taken that long.

She looked around the bar at the many hunters waiting around too for the four young hunters to return. It was a weekly event where hunters gather and wait for hunters to come back from a mission or a hunt. It was a good way of meeting all the hunters in the world or in one main village like Konoha. The bar was just an excuse to get drunk and tell tales about the tools of the trade to younger hunters and friends.

She spotted the Aburame at the far corner and they exchange nods. In the middle of the room was a chalk board with all the hunters' names from the village on it and what's without a weekly event without a little friendly competition. It was just a board to keep track of how many kills a hunter and his or her family had and the Inuzukas were in the lead followed by the Abrurames and so on. In Konoha, they were the top family of hunters in their village and probably in others for how many kills they got totaled up in all.

She turned back facing the counter and continued to tap her fingers. The bartender poured her a drink, seeing that she needed it and she gulped it down in one gulp.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure they are fine. You and Isamu did a wonderful job raising those two and turned them into good hunters. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Akio," Tsume said, bringing her glass down to be refilled. Akio refilled her shot glass and she gulped it down again with one take.

"Have you told him yet," Akio asked trying to make friendly conversation and to get her to stop looking over at the door.

"No, and how can I. He hates them, those vampires. Hates them with a passion and I'm scared once I tell him, he'll just pull away from us even more and I don't want that. I already have to deal with it after his father died and having him pushing me and Hana even further…" She played with her empty glass a little bit after letting out a sigh.

"I missed the old Kiba. The one that use to smile everyday, the one with the carefree attitude, and the one that's caring. It seems he died along with his father that day. Now, I have this son whose only enjoyment in life is to hunt and train and that's a scary thought seeing how crazy he's acting."

"Maybe you should pull him out of the hunting world."

"How can I, when the world is all about hunting and survival, kill or be killed. No, that won't work."

"Well ease him out of it. You know baby steps. I could sure use an extra hand around here since you hunters love to hangout here. Get him to socialize and perhaps mingle a little with the local girls. He's seventeen years old and hasn't even kissed a girl yet."

Tsume laughed at the true statement about her son.

"Yeah, maybe you could give him a few pointers."

"Well, I have had a few girlfriends back in my younger years maybe I could show him the ropes."

They both laughed and Akio poured Tsume another drank.

"They're back," someone yelled and Tsume and Akio both looked up just in time to see the four hunters walking in through the door.

Hunters around the room cheered and congratulated the four a well done on their mission. Tsume looked her two children over through the crowd for any sign of wounds or injuries and beside the covered in dirt and spats of blood on them, they looked to be okay. Kiba sat down at an empty table along with Shino as other young hunter bombarded their table to talk about their hunt. Tsume saw Hana walking up to her and with her eyes she asked the question she always asked. _How was he?_ Hana shook her head and Tsume let out a long sigh, taking in the drink in front of her.

"Sorry ma," Hana said sitting down next to her.

"It's okay; I kind of knew it'll happen."

They sat down in silence as the commotion in the room grew from the excitement. An old man stood by the chalk board on a chair and quite the room down to get their attention.

"Alright everyone, the report is in and it's time to tally up the scores."

The room stayed quite as the old man and another one erased the score board and wrote down the new numbers.

"Like it's any surprise, the Inuzukas are still in the lead with the Aburame right behind."

Some of the people in the room groan their disapproval while others cheered. Tsume groan after looking over at her son and seeing him howling with excitement. It didn't last long when Akio announced beer was on the house, for anyone of appropriate age of course. Young hunters left out of the bar along with Kiba and Shino and went to do whatever they do when the older hunters were getting drunk. Tsume and Hana stayed at the bar for a little celebration of their own even though in both of their mind they were worried about Kiba.

As time passed, drunken hunters left the bar in swaying walking out the door. With it clearing up, Tsume and Hana and other hunters stayed in the bar.

"Oh, Tsume I almost forgot, this came for you," Akio said handing her a letter.

She looked the letter over curiously since it only had her name on it with no other form of name and address on it. She opened it finally and read the paper inside.

"Oh my god," Tsume said, placing the letter down on the table.

"What ma, what is it," Hana said grabbing the letter off the table to read it.

"What is it, Tsume," Akio asked.

"The Protector's compound in Lanoha was attacked last night."

Akio stopped his cleaning of the glasses and looked up at Tsume with surprise on his face.

"Was there any survivors?"

"It doesn't say," Hana answered. She turned towards her mother looking scared. "Ma didn't Lord Hiashi and his daughters stay at that compound?"

"I'm not sure," Tsume answered.

"We have to go over there, to make sure. If Lord Hiashi was there then, Hizashi could have Hinata."

"We can't think that," Tsume said taking the letter from her daughter. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. Hopefully our suspensions are wrong."

Tsume and Hana both stood up from their seats and walked out the door after paying and saying goodbye to Akio. They knew that they wouldn't be able to sleep tonight knowing that the world was in danger if Hizashi found Lord Hiashi and Hinata. They could only hope.

* * *

Hizashi sat in his office at his compound with a smile on his face. A day has already passed and he was eager to know what was coming to him by tomorrow night. 

_One more day and she will be mine._

* * *

AN: Did you like it? I hope you guys wasn't confused or anything. If you were, your question will be answer in later chapters, so don't worry. Again, I hope I didn't lose you guys from the long wait. 

Please review so I know I still have your attention. It would mean so much to me and much appreciate if you do. Please and thank you.


	3. Misery Loves Company

AN: I know it's been awhile but I'm back and hopefully for good. At least good on the updates. I've been getting lazy and so I had to push my self to write on my stories. So expect a lot of updates from me. Anyway, as you can see this chapter is long, I don't want to waste your time by talking, so here is the next chapter. Oh but before I forget, thanks for reviewing.

Enjoy

* * *

"Why can't I go," Kiba bellowed, following his mother into her bedroom.

"Because you're grounded," Tsume said as she packed more items in her backpack on the bed. "Take it as a lesson for you to learn for not following orders and putting your sister and teammates in danger."

"That's not fair. I've done my entire mission the same way and nothing bad ever happens. Beside I won't let anything happen to them."

"That's good to know Kiba but you're still grounded."

Kiba let out a frustrating sigh, giving up on the losing battle they've been arguing over since this morning and sat down on the bed next to his mother's bag.

Once Tsume had finish packing the rest of the items in her traveling bag, she looked around her room and bag to make sure she had everything she needed. Her eyes landed on Kiba as he sat on her bed frowning with his arms crossed.

With a smile, she walked over in front of him and cupped her hands around his face. His brown slit eyes met hers.

"I know you're upset but, think of this as…a break from the hunting."

Kiba tsked looking away and Tsume laughed while rubbing her son's red marked cheeks.

For a minute she took the time to just look at her son. She noticed his frowning face, which was slowly softening, that it brought out his grown features with recent scars and bruises. His sitting posture showed maturity and wisdom, and just by looking at him, from head to toe, she noticed just how handsome her young son really was…a young man, a warrior.

"My little boy… you're a splitting image of your father."

Kiba met his mother's eyes once again.

"If he was here now he would be so proud of you."

"Ma…" Kiba started. He was going to pull away but Tsume kept her hands firmly around his face.

"But, I think he would agree with me in deciding that you need a break for a little while." Kiba frown formed back on his face. "At least until your sister and I return from Lanoha."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Kiba," Tsume said before finally releasing her son's face. She grabbed her bag and left the room with her son on her heels. "Besides, Akio offered in letting you stay and work with him at the bar downtown."

"What, I don't need a babysitter mom. I can take care of myself here."

"Fine but you will work with Akio until we come back."

Kiba didn't say anything else as they both made their way downstairs. Hana and her triples, along with Akamaru and Tsume's companion, Kuromaru, were downstairs waiting in front of the door.

"You're ready Hana," Tsume asked.

"Yes," Hana answered. She looked over towards her brother who walked over to Akamaru side rubbing the top of his head.

Tsume opened the door for her and Hana's dogs to walk out before them. She looked back at her son, who had his head down, still upset for not going with them. He found a place to sit at the foot of the stairs and looked up to see his mother coming toward him. She bended to his level and once again cupped his marked cheeks.

"Be good my son," she said before giving him a long kiss on his forehead.

She stood up and turned to her eldest who was just finishing putting her pack on her back and nodded.

"Let's go," she said before leaving out the door.

Hana moved to leave but stopped herself when Kiba spoke.

"Have fun without me," he pouted.

"Aw Kiba don't be like that. You know I would have let you come with us if it was up to me."

"Then let me come," Kiba stood. "You know better then I do that ma will let me come if you convince her hard enough. She has to listen to you, she always does."

"Kiba…"

"Why is she punishing me, I did nothing wrong. I do everything she asks me to do. I just don't understand why she insists on treating me like a child, I'm older now. I can be helpful. Better even then how I was when I was twelve."

His eyes dropped from his sister's glaze. Hana didn't miss the flicker of sadness that showed in his eyes before he turned his head away. She understood the meaning behind his words, the desperation yet the shame it carried…he carried. He was still blaming himself over their father's death. He was eager to get revenge on every single blood-sucking vampire out in the world, only slowly turning himself obsessed over it. But Hana and Tsume couldn't allow it to get any further. Not when there were good vampires out there needing their help just as much as human needed vampires help. Kiba would never understand that in his state…and therefore, he must stay, for his sake, for theirs, for the good vampires, and the Protectors. He must stay here.

"Two days," Hana said, lingering a little before saying something else to see her brother's reaction.

He turned with a look of hopefulness in his eyes with the hope of going, but upon seeing his sister's stern face his face turned to despair.

"This isn't happening," he shook his head.

"Two days Kiba and we'll be back. You can handle not hunting for two days."

She watched him continue to shake his head until their mother called for her. He looked from the door to Hana to see she had turned from looking at the door as well. Akamaru barked his good luck to Hana and to the others, alerting the two of his presence by Kiba's side, and his master turned to him with a death glare.

"Who side are you on here," Kiba forced out causing his companion to whine his sorry and forgiveness. Hana shook her head.

"Thank you Akamaru and Kiba be good," she said opening the door again. "Akio is expecting you at noon so don't be late."

"Whatever," Kiba whispered before crossing his arms.

"Good-bye"

With that said, Hana left out the door leaving a sulking Kiba inside. Kiba, with Akamaru by his side, looked out the window watching his mother and sister, with their faithful companions at their side, walking down the path leaving the village. Once they disappeared from view, Kiba turned from the window and began to ascend the stairs. Akamaru was right behind him until Kiba stopped him by turning around.

"Stay down here, Akamaru you traitor. I don't want to be around you right now."

Kiba stormed up the rest of the stairs by himself, slamming his bedroom door behind him. Akamaru let out a sad whine walking back to the living room and laying under the window they were looking through earlier. He laid his head down on his crossed front paws under him and listened to his master movements upstairs.

………

He should have stayed home. He knew this was going to happen, yet he came anyway. Shino sat on a stool in Akio's bar listening but not entirely listening to Kiba complaining about what happened to him this morning. He could have been home helping his family pack for an important mission but no, he came here to check on the youngest Inuzuka on his first day on the job. He has to admit, Kiba sure could multitask. Between talking, walking, cleaning, and serving, he was doing a hell of a job for someone whose mind wasn't quite there but on his predicament.

Shino let out a long silent sigh as he stared at the small apron around Kiba's waist and counted the spots on it. Luckily he had his sunglasses on or Kiba would really know he wasn't paying any attention to his badgering.

"Shino are you listening to me," Kiba voiced, cutting the bug Nin from his counting.

Shino looked up from the white apron and looked in front of him at the frowning Dog Nin behind the counter. A wet cloth sat still in his hand on the counter paused in its movement of cleaning the marbled surface from the alcohol and crumb.

"Yes," was his only answer to the Inuzuka.

Kiba squint his eyes at the seventeen year old, trying to study his friend from his calm and natural posture. It was hard to try to profile Shino when the guy hardly gave off anything. Even in scent it was hard for Kiba to read the guy.

Giving up the lost cause, Kiba continued to wipe down the counter.

"Anyway, I think they are trying to punish me for no good reason."

"Punish you for no reason," Shino repeated. "On the contrary, I think your mother and sister were merely trying to protect you from this hostile, impulse life you seemed to have made for yourself. If you asked me, they were doing you a favor."

Again Kiba paused in his counter cleaning.

"Hostile, impulse life I made for myself… doing me a favor….What are you talking about? Wait, are you siding with them," Kiba asked.

"I was simply saying…"

"You're siding with them." Kiba stated this time. He let out a disbelieving laugh as he stood back from the counter. "I can't believe this. First Akamaru and now you, what have the world come to?"

"Kiba calm down"

"CALM DOWN, HOW…," he stopped and lowered his voice down to a whisper when he stirred a passed out drunk sitting five seats away from them. "How can I calm down Shino when my family and friends are against me?"

"No ones against you."

"Oh yeah, you could have fooled me."

"All I'm saying is that a break from hunting could do you some good," Shino said as calmly and forcedly as he could.

Kiba scoffed and went back to cleaning the counter without another word spoken. Shino again let out a long sigh and crossed his arms staring at the miserable Inuzuka. He should have known better to confront an angry Kiba if he didn't want to get the bulk of his anger. The Dog Nin could hold a grudge longer then anyone if he wanted to. But still the youngest Inuzuka needed to learn when enough was enough in term of hunting and when he's going overboard with it. It was for his well-being anyway.

"KIBA"

Both boys looked up from their own concentration to see Akio standing in a doorway in the back of the bar. His arms were crossed in front of him and he was sporting a frown on his face.

"As much as it is nice to hear you guys bickering in my office, I'm not paying you, Kiba, to talk. There are some boxes and trash in the back that needs to be taken out. Why don't you make yourself useful and take care of them for me," Akio said walking over to the two teens.

"Yes sir," Kiba mumbled, throwing his cloth down on the counter. He would have said the guy wasn't paying him at all but voted against it. Besides, he would like to step outside anyway.

Both Akio and Shino watched Kiba make his way in the back room to gather the boxes and trash and stepped out the back door to the dumpster. Akio turned to face the dark haired teen and lit his face with a smile.

"I tell ya' that kid is a ticking time bomb. He's going to explode before he's twenty." Shino hummed his agreement. "But don't worry though, he'll break soon enough. Even if it takes weeks or months to do, we'll break him."

Again Shino hummed an agreement before his eyes went back to the back room door where he knew his friend was probably sulking and cussing everyone he could think of. He cared for his friend, like a brother. He just wished that Kiba would learn to let go sometimes. Let go of his emotional battles and his avenger attitude. Shino has been around Kiba a lot; more so then the guy has been with his family to know what's really going on behind his pissed off behavior this whole afternoon and the other times Kiba act up, masking his true feelings with anger. Deep down, Kiba was scared. The reason he knew this was because Kiba had told him himself, not intentionally but he did.

It was a year ago when Kiba told him. Right after the Inuzuka family was told they were still the reigning champion once again in Konoha here at Akio's bar. Kiba felt the need to celebrate even though the rest of the Inuzukas didn't and set off with some older teens, who though they didn't get the initial win as they hoped, they still felt the need to celebrate for a day well-done of killing. Shino followed reluctantly with Akamaru, keeping an eye out for the young dog Nin. Somehow he lost the group and searched the average hangouts around the village. When they found him, he was swaying and slurring drunkenly about the streets. With Akamaru's help, they had Kiba mounted on his dog companion's back and walking back to the Inuzuka's compound.

Luckily for them, none of the females of the house were there, nor was their faithful dogs. Again with Akamaru's help they managed to climb the stairs with Kiba and into his room on his bed without much difficulty. Shino watched as Kiba talked himself to sleep and Akamaru, on cue, taking his position ahead of the bed on the floor going to sleep his self. Shino was about to leave through the window after hearing the arrival of Hana and Tsume downstairs and didn't want to make his presence known, cause typically he doesn't walk Kiba home, but Kiba waking voice stopped him.

"I'm scared Shino," he said sluggishly. "I'm scared of what they made me become."

"Who made you become what," Shino had to ask

But it was too late. By the time he asked the question, Kiba eyes were slowly closing again and he was snoring. In a way, he knew who Kiba were referring to and what he became. He would have told the females of the family right then and there but he knew it wasn't his place to tell them. Kiba would have to confess on his own. He doubted that the Dog Nin meant to say it out loud that night but he was drunk and probably thought it was just a dream. But he had to praise the younger Inuzuka for saying something.

After that day the Inuzuka was back to his normal self again, not a trace of evidences of what happened to him that day except for a hangover. He never touched Sake ever again after that, hating the aftereffect. But Shino thought it was because how vulnerable he was under the influences that stopped his friend from drinking. Now he sort of wished the guy would get drunk again and confess more of his secrets. At least when he was drunk he said more then when he wasn't.

His thoughts were interrupted when the back door opened and Kiba walked back inside. Shino could tell that the fresh air did him some good because he lost the tension from his shoulders and his face wasn't so much in a frown as it was earlier. His eyes avoided everyone as he walked back over to the counter in front of Shino and went back wiping the counter.

"It's done," he said still not looking at anyone. Even his voice lost it strain of anger in it.

"Good," Akio smiled.

Again, Akio left the two teens to attend his work back in the office but not before giving Shino a small wink, which Shino acknowledged it with a nod.

While Kiba left behind the bar to clear up some of the tables, Shino observe the place. Wanting to do something other than sit here and look at his reflection in the counter. It was nearly empty except for the occasional three or four drunks left in the room compared to the busy morning and afternoon. Most of the people started clearing out of the bar after ten at night; it was now fifteen minutes 'til twelve. Shino was about to turn back in his seat when his bugs inside him started to stir.

_Vampire_

Shino observed the room cautiously this time, looking at everyone as a potential threat. His mind started to questions and analyzes his options. _How was one able to get inside the village unnoticed, how many was there and how many were in? He should alert others of this._ As he narrowed his thinking, he spotted the trespasser. His tense stature relaxed upon seeing the lone figure sitting in one of the booth where hardly any light reached in the back. The guy sat facing him with his fingers intertwine together. His face was hid from view due to the gray hooded cape surrounding his features and dimmed light.

_He was a good guy, one of the Protectors…but still, why was he here?_

Shino eyes followed Kiba as he moved around the room oblivious of the vampire's presence. It was a good thing too because Shino couldn't afford Kiba killing a good vampire. He thanked the smells in the room for distracting him. With the surrounding odor of alcohol, years of dried blood, sweat, and other scent, he doesn't see how Kiba could stand it in here, let alone sense the vampire. He could only assume Kiba was use to it.

"What are you staring at," Kiba asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, just looking around is all."

Shino swung back around in his stool to face Kiba who went back behind the bar, getting rid of the glasses and empty Sake bottles. Kiba got rid of his wet cloth as well and dried his hands on the white apron around his waist. He looked around himself and the entire bar to make sure he didn't miss anything and took off his apron. Shino glanced behind himself to where the vampire sat in the room only to find the booth empty of the trespasser.

"Listen Shino," Kiba began.

Shino turned fast to face his friend, didn't want the Inuzuka to suspect anything. He was really grateful for the small break Kiba got from taking the trash out. The guy was actually relaxed a little.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting today. I just can't understand why my mom and my sister wouldn't let me go with them. It was a two day trip to Lanoha what's the problem. They always want…" He stopped himself to calm down, working himself up again. "All I'm saying is that I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

"Your apology is accepted."

Kiba smiled the first time today.

"Yeah well, you're not the only one I need to apologize to." He remembered leaving the compound mad at his friend, Akamaru, and mentally punched himself. He felt bad.

"I'm sure he would understand."

"I hope so." Kiba let out a sigh. He walked over to Shino and sat next to him on a stool. "Hey, since I have the house to myself, you want to come over. We could spar like we use to."

"Can't," Shino said quickly, a little too quickly.

Shino looked over to his friend to see the surprise look on his face, and if he saw correctly, a flash of sadness. Kiba looked away and then back again, this time with a stern look on his face.

"Why not"

"I have something important to do," Shino said. _I need to look for that vampire_ he thought.

"Right," Kiba stood. Shino could easily hear the strain in his voice as his anger started to return. "Yeah you go do that, whatever it is that is important. But before you do could you tell Akio I'm leaving."

"Kiba wait…" He couldn't understand the quick change in demeanor.

"Could you just do that for me," Kiba strained.

Shino could see Kiba shake; visibly shake for a brief moment. He thought it was a trick of his eyes but another shake shook Kiba's body. A frown formed over his sunglasses at this unexpected movement since the air in the room was quite warm.

"Yeah Kiba," he answered, still confused from what he saw.

Kiba didn't bother to say thank you as he quickly left the bar. Shino was still looking at the door as it swung slowly behind the retreating Inuzuka, still having the confuse look on his face.

_Kiba, what's wrong with you?_

…………

Kiba walked the quiet streets to his house in a hurry. His features turning from mad to worried all at the same time and he was regretting leaving the way he did back at Akio's. But what was done was done and now he just wanted to go home and at least make peace with Akamaru. Not to mention to go to sleep…if he could be able to sleep.

As he walked, he didn't notice the grey caped figure hiding in the shadows watching him walk home.

………….

_**Kiba**__…_

_Kiba woke to the sound of someone calling his name. His eyes adjusted to the dark of his room and looked around for the voice. In the mist of his searching he found himself looking around his old room, the one from when he was twelve. Blue sheets with dogs printed on it covered his chest and down, clothes littered the floor and the dresser against the wall at the foot of his bed, a family picture with his dad sat on the small table next to his bed. He slowly sat up and jumped when he saw a puppy Akamaru lying at the foot of the bed, asleep between his feet. He jumped again when he looked to see his younger self, his twelve year old self in the mirror. _What's going on,_ he thought._

_**Kiba**__…_

_Again the howling voice called out to him. Forgetting about himself for the moment, he climbed out of bed without waking Akamaru and left his room curious to see who the voice belong to. He was faced with a straight hallway with his sister's bedroom to his right and another just up ahead. Both were empty as he passed them, following the voice leading him to a dimly lit room at the end of the hallway. _

_**Kiba**__…_

_He walked slowly, taking in the familiar house and its creaked floorboards and chipped paint walls. All the same as he remembered. Finally making it to the end of the hallway he was met with their living room. The fireplace set blazing at one end and the front door at the other. It wasn't that big but big enough to hold a couch, a love seat, a coffee table and his favorite brown rug he would often fall asleep on. He would have loved to stay and admire the old scenery but the voice beckoned him forward. _

_He walked around the couch and the rest of the furniture forming a circle around the fireplace to go down another hall, passed the entrance to the kitchen and dining room, and walked down it. The voice seemed to have gotten louder as he reached it. It was coming from behind the closed door of his parents' room._

_**Kiba**__…_

_Kiba was almost hesitating to open the door but he was curious and the voice did sound so familiar to him now. So with a twist of the knob, the door eased its way open to a dark moon lit room._

"_H…hello," he stuttered._

"_Kiba" Kiba jumped back for how close he was to the voice. "Kiba, my son it's me, your father."_

"_Dad"_

_Kiba squint his eyes to see if he could make out his father's presence. A dark figure moved toward the light of the room only to allow half of his chest and down to be seen, dressed in a Jonin t-shirt and pants._

"_Yes Kiba it's me, your father."_

_A smile broke out on Kiba's face and he ran to his father embracing him in a hug. His father returned it and Kiba had tears coming out of his eyes._

"_Oh dad I've missed you. You don't know how much this mean to me," Kiba cried._

"_Yes me too, son…me too."_

_Kiba held on for dear life, keeping his father tightly in his arms. He couldn't bare it if he lost his dad again, not like last time. _I'm sorry_ he said in his head but he couldn't get the words passed his lips. He just doesn't want this moment to end. _

_Suddenly, something wet and warm touched the side of his face and down to his stomach. He loosened his hold on his father and stepped back to see what it was and gasped when he saw the red liquid staining his father's shirt._

"_Dad you're bleeding."_

"_I know," his father said, moving his hands down to his son's upper arms and holding him tight._

"_We got to get help, come on." Kiba made to leave but the firm grip around his arms held him still. "Dad what are you doing we have to go."_

"_No we can't, not when I waited so long for this moment."_

"_What are you talking about," Kiba struggled._

"_Waited for you to kill me."_

_Kiba paused in his struggling to look up at his father just as he stepped forward, pushing Kiba back, into the moonlight. Another gasped filled Kiba's lungs when he was met with yellow slit eyes and elongated fangs. He began to struggle again seeing his father as a vampire, listening to the man laugh at his futility._

"_Why are you struggling, I need you, Kiba."_

"_N-no you don't. I can't, I won't," Kiba said, continuing to struggle._

_His father suddenly let go of his arms and Kiba fell to the floor on his back. He quickly rolled over to his front and began to crawl away from his father as the man walked towards him. Hands grabbed his ankles, stopping him in his escape and flipped him over to his back again. Kiba was frozen in fear as his father straddled him and pinned his arms to his side._

"_Why are you running Kiba, I need you to kill me."_

"_Nooo," Kiba half screamed and half cried. Tears were rolling from his eyes as his father leaned forward over him._

"_If you don't kill me then I'll have to kill you," he whispered in Kiba's ear._

"_I-I c-can't."_

_His father sat back up and looked saddened by Kiba's answer._

"_Then you leave me with no choice."_

_Reeling his head back, exposing his long fangs, he brought his head back down and sank his teeth into Kiba's neck._

"AHHHH," Kiba screamed, waking up from his dream.

He sat up in his bed panting from the nightmare and looking around desperately to make sure he was in the present of his new home and room and to make sure his father wasn't nowhere in sight. A whine from his left caught his attention and he looked down to see Akamaru leaning his head on the bed giving his master a worried look. Kiba calmed himself by letting out a sigh and closing his eyes to clear the nightmare away. Akamaru whined and barked, getting his master's attention again, asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine boy," Kiba said opening his eyes and looking down at his dog. "I'm fine."

With a reassuring smile, Kiba removed the covers from his wet and flustered body and walked across his room to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face to cool his skin and remove the sweat formed over his brow. Looking up at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but stare at his pale frighten features. Most of all he looked down at the junction between his neck and shoulder on his left side to see two small puncture wound there. His body shook at the thought of remembering the pain from the two marks and the soreness afterwards. But they were wounds that would never heal.

He hated to be alone. Even when Akamaru was with him it wasn't enough to ease his mind. He needed the scent of human present in order for him to have a decent rest at night. Only with people around would his nightmare stay at bay. He was alone then, with Akamaru, when his father was _killed_. Helpless as the child he was to do anything…anything to prevent his father's death and demise. Now, alone, the feelings return. The nightmares of his father and his twelve year old self, alone together… killing each other off every time at the end before he would wake up. He would kill his father and the next time his father would kill him, it was a reoccurring theme in his dream.

Granted he doesn't have them that much, not like how they were when he was younger. Hana and his mother rarely leave him alone anymore, at least not since that day. Sometimes when they do, one of them, his mother or sister would sometime stay home with him while the other go on a mission or hunt. At time Shino would accompany him to his home and he would stay over. But this time was different. No one was here, only Akamaru and himself. He tried not to think about it and will himself not to worry about it as he laid down for a little nap from working to hard at Akio's bar. He did have a long day. But that was deemed useless as he still had the nightmare.

Another splash of water cleared his thoughts and refreshed him as he dropped his glaze from the mirror. A whine from the doorway of the bathroom had him looking over and smiling at his white companion. He was asking was he alright, again?

"You're hungry boy," Kiba asked avoiding the question, rubbing his naked stomach to emphasize his statement. "Me too…just let me get dress and I'll make us something to eat."

Akamaru knew what Kiba was doing as he watched his master, only clad in his boxers, walk back in their room to get dress. He knew Kiba was trying to shut him up with food and hope for him to forget what just happened a few minutes ago. Though the offer was tempting, he wouldn't forget. He never liked his master closing the unforgettable from the world and his family and watching it eat away at him, making him mean and hateful. He never liked it. But he was powerless against Kiba, even though he could fumble the guy with one leap, Kiba now would retaliate. And the Kiba he knew wouldn't hit him. So he left it alone and let his master be mean and hateful. It was better then having him angry at him.

Kiba walked back in his room and casually put on some clothes from his dresser. He paused midway of zipping his black jacket when his eyes landed on a box on his dresser. Reaching out for it, he opened it to have a clear crystal necklace inside. It belonged to his father, given to him on the day of his death by his father. He treasure it since it was the only thing left of his father he ever had since most of his father's things were stored away.

His father would always wear it when he was on hunts or missions, valuing it as if it brought him luck. Kiba assumed it did since his father was the luckiest guy he knew. The day he gave it to him, he lost his luck and therefore died because of it. Kiba always thought he doesn't deserve to wear such a jewelry as lucky it was, but he couldn't work the nerve to get rid of it. His father wanted him to have it and so he kept it, wore it in his battles with vampires and on small missions for money.

It brought him luck as it should.

He put it on and zipped up his jacket the rest of the way. Fully dressed, he left his room with a smile and headed down stairs to fix a snack with Akamaru beside him.

……

Kiba and Akamaru walked the quiet streets of the village trying to make it to Shino's house. It wasn't like it was far or hard to get to, it just that Kiba kept skipping the house and they would walk in circle. He was hesitating and the house looked to be empty. Shino did say his partners were going on a mission and Shino probably over at Miyuki's house for the night. That's probably was his important thing he said he had to do since Shino and Miyuki been secretly going out for five months now. Also the fact that it was one thirty in the morning had the teen waver his option of coming over to Shino's house in the first place. So now they just walked around.

Another thing Kiba was trying to do was avoid sleep. Since the nightmare, he was trying to keep himself busy until the break of dawn to stay awake. But Kiba was doing a horrible job at it. His feet were dragging and his eyelids were drooping down every chance they got. He was looking like the walking dead from Akamaru point of view. Akamaru would bark to wake him or alert him of something in his path but it wasn't keeping the teen awake long enough.

Seeing a water fountain up ahead, Akamaru looked around to make sure nothing was in Kiba's way before rushing to quench his thirst. While Akamaru busied himself at the fountain, Kiba walked slowly down the street with his eyes closed, unaware that someone in a grey cape standing in front of him. The impact was sudden and enough to jog Kiba out of his sleepy stupor and frown at whatever he ran into.

"Hey Akamaru, why didn't…" he was cut off from his speech when he saw the person standing in front of him. "Sorry," he said slowly.

He was studying the guy, who face he couldn't see, and curiously wondering who he was. The guy began to walk around him, shadowy face keeping it front until he had Kiba turning around to follow him. He stood with his frown still intact as the guy walked backwards. A breeze picked up, flowing towards Kiba and his nose twitched, picking up a familiar scent. His eyes widen when the scent of blood and death left him when the wind died down.

"Vampire," Kiba said out loud.

The guy cut out running down the street with Kiba on his trail after him.

"Akamaru come on."

Akamaru lifted his head from the fountain to see his master running away. He ran after him a little limply because of his sore leg. The scent on the wind hit his nose and he picked up speed catching up with his master.

They followed the vampire down dark alleyways to jointed streets slowly catching up with him. The distance was still great between them but Kiba and Akamaru were not that far behind.

"How did he get in," Kiba yelled to his companion.

Akamaru barked an 'I don't know' and leaped over a fallen trash can a little ahead of his master.

They were going into another alleyway where a fence blocked at the end. Behind the fence was the surrounding wall of the village and Kiba knew the vampire was trapped now. He was getting near and just when Kiba thought he was going to stop, the vampire jumped the fence. The teen let out a growl as he picked up speed and he and his dog did the same. They landed on all fours as they stopped to check the space between the wall and fence. The wall was high and Kiba would have seen the vampire if he jumped the wall. Guards would have seen him too if he'd jumped.

Akamaru barked to get his master attention and Kiba followed his dog to a section on the wall.

"What is it Akamaru," Kiba asked. Confused and angry that Akamaru led him here instead of looking for the vampire.

"Genjutsu," Akamaru barked.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at this news and brought his hands for the appropriate hand sign to release the genjutsu. The wall in front of them shimmered clear, revealing the woods on the other side.

"How is this…?"

"There he is," Akamaru interrupted him and ran through the transparent wall to go after the vampire. Kiba eventually followed after him, not knowing the transparent wall became opaque again soon as he set foot on the other side.

They again were in chase after the vampire. He was leading them far into the woods where Konoha was nowhere in sight. Akamaru was slowly lacking behind with his injured leg but stayed within his master's sight. The vampire took to the trees now and with an okay from his dog, Kiba followed suit.

The vampire was gaining speed making Kiba loss sight of him through the green limbs and darkness. His eyes could only see so far without his trusted dog. A clearing was just ahead and Kiba thank the stars and the moon for their light as he saw the vampire jumping down up ahead. Pulling out a kunai at the ready, Kiba jumped down too from the tree top and landed in a squat.

Two wagons stood in the middle of clearing as one vampire stood some distance away from it as the one he was following took to the bushes behind it. _Chicken_ Kiba thought as he walked up to the lonely vampire. This one was smaller then the one he chased, hood hiding its features as well from his view. Small hands reaching out from inside the engulfing cape he was in and reached up and lowered the hood revealing a sight he never had seen before.

She had long dark purple hair pulled in a ponytail, braided at the end, fell over her left shoulder. Bangs cover her forehead, reaching small eyebrows that arched in worry. He stared into two pupils less pale eyes that stared back at him with a sparkle. Her face was pale just like her hands but carried softness to them and a little shade of color to her. Her lips were natural pink, as much he could tell, and also shined from the light of the moon. She was beautiful. Kiba was amazed by her beauty for someone who was a vampire.

Kiba watched as her lips gently parted as if to say something but his attention was disturbed by others vampires in grey capes jumping out of their hiding place. Back alert now, Kiba raised his kunai up high, ready to defense him self if the vampires choose to attack. Nine of them surrounded him and the young girl vampire in a circle, pushing forward, making the circle grow small.

"Please, we're…"

Kiba didn't give the girl time to finish her sentence as he aimed his kunai at her throat. The other vampires surrounding them stopped in their track seeing their protective in harm.

"Hinata," one of the vampires bellowed.

The one he called Hinata lifted her hands up to stop her fellow vampire forward moment to attack and looked to Kiba. Kiba saw the interaction between the two vampires and thought to use this as his advantage. Quickly he grabbed Hinata and pulled her against him in front of him, still with the kunai at her throat. Again the vampires moved in but Hinata stopped them. The one who called out her name moved forward a little and Kiba pushed the kunai closer to Hinata's neck.

"Tell him to stop or you're dead," Kiba ordered.

"Neji please, don't come any closer," Hinata ordered.

"But Hinata…," Neji protested.

"Please."

Reluctantly, Neji gave into Hinata's orders and stayed put. Hinata could feel the hot breath of the stranger on her neck as he tightened his hold on her around her waist. She could feel and hear his heart beat beating fast against her back and the warmth radiating from his body. Naturally she turned her head slowly to smell his aroma but the knife pushing even further at her neck prevented that.

"Don't you dare move or I swear I will cut your throat," Kiba forced out.

Hinata snapped out of her stupor and looked forward at her fellow vampires, mostly at Neji for help. Seeing this, Neji lifted his hands up as a sign of surrender as he got Kiba's attention.

"Please, we aren't here to hurt you." Kiba tsked at his statement. "We're here because we're looking for someone, and you're probably him."

The kunai on Hinata's neck loosened up some. "What," Kiba said in disbelief.

"You wear the mark of a member of the Inuzuka clan. We're looking for an Inuzuka, most importantly, a friend of ours."

"Liar, no Inuzuka is a friend of you monsters," Kiba voiced, pushing his kunai against Hinata's neck again. Hinata let out a gasped and Neji panicked.

"Please, I promise you we are harmless. You should know that."

Again Kiba tsked at the vampire. "Yeah right…who is this Inuzuka you are looking for then?"

"His name is Isamu, Isamu Inuzuka."

The knife was again pulled away from Hinata's neck hearing the Inuzuka take in a breath. She turned her head to look at him, seeing his eyes widen and his mouth slightly apart. One word left his mouth as the man named mention picture popped up in his head.

"Dad…"

Tbc……

* * *

AN: So...did you like it? I hope so. Anyway, you know what to do if you want to see more.

Until next time, bye.


End file.
